


The Beauty And His Beast

by achievebois



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Background Character Death, Blood and Violence, Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Los Santos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievebois/pseuds/achievebois
Summary: "Seriously, what took you so long? I was getting pretty tired being all tied up and all." The vampire joked, watching his wolf continue to ravage on his torturer's corpse.





	The Beauty And His Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for not updating the AH Christmas Fics 2017 Edition because I had to do this festival thing and it was amazing but yet so tiring as well ;-;. Updates for it will be shortly starting up again soon though, I can promise you that!
> 
> In the meantime, have this short drabble thing because I was doing a rewatch of RT Recap's and Ryan growled like a dog or something at one point and then one thing led to another?!?
> 
> Here's that moment btw: https://youtu.be/gWUBeP7t5Ec?t=249

Jeremy lost count after a week or so, being kidnapped and tortured sort of had that effect. It wasn't like he didn't really mind, it wasn't much of a surprise when someone like him was one of the most wanted people in the country and be part of a crew filled with supernaturals. It just happens sometimes you know? 

 

That didn't stop him from being in excruciating pain though. Being a vampire had its benefits, faster healing, communicating with certain animals, the more usual and unfortunately cliche things to humans. Although stuff like garlic and sunlight was absolutely ridiculous, holy water, certain types of wooden stakes and long periods of no blood were a pain in a vampire's backside. This only opened up more opportunities for torture methods as the cursed weapons could weaken them until they were just as vulnerable as a human. 

 

"You better fucking spill bloodsucker, or you're not getting dinner for the fourth time in a row." A gruff man, whose breath stunk of marijuana and alcohol, commanded him before splashing another bucket filled with holy water onto him by two other henchmen with a snap. As the water came into contact with his skin, thanks to most of his clothes being ripped apart on around the third day, it instantly sizzled like hot oil in a frying pan. Smoke puffed out from the burns as it faded away and was replaced by skin once more. He tried to scream but all that came out was a weak screech and coal black blood being coughed up in small amounts. Even with all of the pain he's experienced so far, Jeremy still had the strength and cockiness to shoot back.

 

"Well, I ain't gonna be spilling shit but your blood," He grinned which revealed his more vampiric fangs as the remaining blood simply leaked down the sides of his mouth. "You just gotta try a bit harder than that." The vampire managed to chuckle a bit before throwing himself into a coughing fit from the dryness in his throat. The vampire knew that he would be, yet again, denied of having somewhat decent blood to satisfy his need but knowing that he was still able to talk back at his torturers was a victory in his books. 

 

"Fine, keep holding up this act if you want to. You're just delaying the inevitable. You'll be nothin' but a thirsty beast in the middle of the desert once we get what we want." The man threatened as he signalled his henchmen to leave the room before he left Jeremy to his own devices soon as well. Once he knew the coast was clear, Jeremy hung his head in shame as tears began to well up in his eyes. He knew that he was strong, but he just wanted all of this to end already. He just wanted to see the others blasting their way in, he wanted to feel the warmth of a well-deserved hug from the crew. Most importantly of all, he just wanted to kiss the soft lips of his boyfriend once more.

 

A few minutes passed by but as he felt himself drift into sleep, his heightened hearing was able to catch a scream of pain before being cut off by a familiar growl. He was startled fully awake as the same men burst into the room, cocking their guns and pointing it at the door they slammed shut the moment they ran in. He could smell the sweat and dread coming off them as their guns almost quietly rattled from their shaking hands. Jeremy heard their heartbeats beating rapidly as they all heard the sniffing of a wild animal, the drips of blood on the floor as it walked closer and closer to the torture room. The grunts and growls of the animal became to ring louder, soon loud enough that it seemed to be on the other side of the door.

 

All of a sudden, it was quiet. Nothing but the rapid breathing of the men was heard. Suspecting that the hunter was gone, one of the two henchmen tip-toed over to the door to open it up. Before the men could say anything, a blur of dark navy pushed through, jumping onto the man and tearing their throat in a bite and tear. Although the remaining men jumped back at the sight, Jeremy instantly recognised the being. He smiled proudly as the wolf visibly breathed deeply, fresh blood dripped down the canines and fur, staining the dead man's clothing with his own blood. 

 

Jeremy's attitude changed entirely as he switched his proud smile with a sadistic smirk. He turned over to the scared men with a cold stare that became imprinted deep into their minds.

 

"Ryan, kill." The vampire simply ordered. Without hesitation, the wolf followed the command, leaping onto the next man to completely tear them apart. The gruff man attempted to stop the beast with a few bullets but his own fears got to the best of them as he missed all of his shots. Regrettably, on their behalf, the attempted shots caught the attention of the wolf who growled deeply with rage. The icy blue pupils stared him down as the wolf swiped his bloody claws at them, causing the gruff man to stumble back. With a thunderous bark, the dark navy wolf jumped onto the man, quickly killing them with a few bites and scratches. The scent of fresh blood brought Jeremy back to his senses, awakening him with a new surge of power. A quick flick of his arms instantly snapped the zip ties that were wrapped around his wrists for oh so long. He rubbed the deep red marks before looking back to Ryan, still going at it.

 

"Seriously, what took you so long? I was getting tired being all tied up and all." The vampire joked, watching his wolf continue to ravage on his torturer's corpse. Ryan turned back, his angry expression turned into more of an apologetic tone as he walked over to Jeremy, whining as a sign of an apology. Jeremy just chuckled at the worried wolf, shuffling a not so bloody area of Ryan's fur. "Hey, don't worry Ry-ry. I'm okay now, just a little thirsty and tired. I know the others are probably waiting for us so let's go, we can catch up later." 

 

* * *

  

After many days of catching up and disposing of, the two were home alone in the penthouse as the other crew members organised some heist stuff that the pair didn't really care for at the moment. Right now, the couple were currently in the middle of another cuddle session in their shared bed. Jeremy took the lead of their cuddles ever since he returned as Ryan just wanted to wrap himself in his vampire's arms. 

 

"I missed you a lot you know..." Ryan mumbled as he continued to reapply his wolf scent with a few head rubs on Jeremy's chest. Jeremy stayed quiet for a few seconds before moving his hand to scratch a certain favourite spot on Ryan. 

 

"I know and you're a very good boy for that." The werewolf melted and lightly growled at the sound of praise, his navy blue tail flicked in excitement. Jeremy giggled at the sight of the most feared man in Los Santos basically becoming a puddle of goo at his scratches and praise in an instant. He indulged himself into every moment he was able to spend with Ryan and made a self-reminder to get his phone out the next time Ryan turned into a puppy, just in case. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be more?
> 
> Maybe >.>


End file.
